OS : Kidd x Luffy
by GalateeSakura
Summary: Bonjour je m'appelle Monkey D Luffy, et je suis tombé amoureux de mon meilleur ami. Ce soir je me suis enfin décidé à me déclarer, mais j'ai une peur bleue qu'il me rejette comme un vulgaire papier chiffon.
**Bonjour je m'appelle Monkey D Luffy, et je suis tombé amoureux de mon meilleur ami. Ce soir je me suis enfin décidé à me déclarer, mais j'ai une peur bleue qu'il me rejette comme un vulgaire papier chiffon. Comme, il la fait avec toutes les personnes qui lui ont demandé de sortir avec eux. Si cela m'arrive au moins je serai fixé, et le temps pensera mon cœur meurtri, blessé et brisé en mille morceaux.**

 **« Tu t'es enfin décidé de te déclaré »** **dit-il avec enthousiaste**

 **« Oui, Zoro »** **dis-je avec une pointe de stress dans la voix**

 **« Aller tout va bien se passer, et ne stresse pas trop et surtout fonce quoi qu'il arrive Luffy »** **dit-il avec conviction, mais en faite non je stresse encore plus à cause de toi Law.**

 **Ah oui j'ai oublié de précisez que Zoro et Law, sont au courant de mes sentiments envers mon meilleure ami. Et qu'ils sont des amis d'enfance, enfin pas tant que sa quand même. Nous nous sommes connus au CM2 ou CM1, mais enfin bref on s'en tape un peux. Tant que j'y suis sa va faire maintenant trois ans, que j'ai se sentiment qui me ronge les entrailles quand je suis prêt de lui.**

 **« Luffy »** **dit-il en arrivant près de moi**

 **« Oui ? »** **dis-je le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma cage thoracique** **  
**  
 **« C'est toujours OK pour ce soir ? »** **dit-il en s'arrêtant à ma hauteur**

 **« Oui, en plus il n'y aura que nous deux. Parce qu'Ace et Sabo, sont chez leurs petite- amies »** **dis-je en le regardant droit dans ces yeux**

 **« Cool »** **dit-il en partant vers sa classe**

 **« Courage Luffy »** **Dit-ils en me tapant les épaules**

 **Maintenant vous savez qui fait battre mon cœur dans tout le lycée One Piece, le fameux Eustass Kidd qui se fait froid au premier abord mais qui a un cœur d'ange quand on apprend à le connaitre.** **  
**

 **DRING**

 **Les cours se passe comme d'habitude, enfin pas pour tous. Moi qui a l'habitude de faire le pitre en classe, et ben aujourd'hui je suis assis à mon bureau et j'écoute le cour comme tout le monde. Sauf, mon camarade de table qui lui dort comme un bébé. Comment fait-il pour dormir autant, sa c'est un mystère. Le midi se passe comme d'habitude, et quand la pause se termine c'est l'heure de reprendre ces horribles cours ennuyeux. Trois heures passent et la je me dirige vers une heure de permanence, parce que Kidd termine à 17h30.** **  
**

 **DRING**

 **Hourra la fin des cours. Je me dirige d'un pas pressé vers le portail, en disant au revoir à mes amis qui eux ne prennent pas la même direction que moi.**

 **« N'oublie pas de tout nous racontez demain, n'est-ce pas Zoro ? »** **dit-il avec une excitation non caché**

 **« C'est clair, on veut tout les détails de cette soirée à venir »** **dit-il lui aussi avec une excitation non dissimulé**

 **« Vous pouvez toujours courir, pour que je vous raconte tout les détails croustillants »** **dis-je avec exaspérations**

 **« On y va Luffy ? Et que vas-tu leurs dire demain ? »** **Dit-il avec intérêt**

 **« A plus les amis et à demain, et sa c'est un secret »** **dis-je en m'éloignant de Zoro et Law**

 **Après 15 minutes de marche dans cette immense ville, nous arrivons enfin à la maison de mon grand-père.**

 **« Tu veux quelque chose ? »** **dis-je en posant mon sac sur l'une des chaises du salon.**

 **« Un coca, si tu as bien sur ? »** **dit-il en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises en face de mon sac.**

 **Je lui sors un coca, et moi je me prends un verre d'eau gazeuse. Je m'assis juste en face de corps d'apollon avec en plus des cheveux rouge feux, qui sont soi-disant passant très beau.** **  
**  
 **« On commence par l'exposé, ou par les devoirs ? »** **dit-il en sortant ces affaires**

 **« Les devoirs et ensuite l'exposé »** **dis-je en sortant mes cahiers**

 **Vous vous demandez pourquoi il parle d'exposé, et de devoir et bien c'est très simple. Nos classes doivent choisir en exposé, le réchauffement climatique dans une moyenne de cinq ans. Je pourrais remercier notre professeur d'histoire géographie, pour nous avoir rassemblés sur cet exposé et pour les devoirs nous avons presque les mêmes professeurs. Après avoir terminés les devoirs et l'exposé du réchauffement climatique, qui est prévu dans deux semaines exactement. Nous nous mettons à discutez de tout et de rien, en même temps. La discussion tourna sur les amours qu'il a eues dans le passé, tout cela apaisa mon cœur mais cela aussi m'apporta une douleur insupportable au fil de la conversation.**

 **« Donc, tu es déjà sorti avec des mecs aux paravents ? »** **dis-je avec guettés**

 **« Oui, mais que deux fois sur le nombre de conquête que j'ai eu. Mais malheureusement la personne que j'aime en ce moment, ne doit pas aimer les hommes et cela me blesse énormément. »** **Dit-il avec peine**

 **« Oh, et pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir directement. Et te déclarer à lui, pour voir s'il aime les hommes ou les femmes. »** **Dis-je en blessant mon pauvre petit cœur**

 **« Je sais, mais quand je le vois chaque matin depuis le collège. J'ai envie de l'embrasser devant tout le monde, et lui dire c'est trois petit mots : « JE T'AIME »** **Dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux**

 **« Moi aussi je ressens la même chose que toi Kidd, alors s'il te plait écoute moi bien avant de me répondre »** **dis-je en fixant mes mains**

 **« Je t'écoute »** **dit-il avec ferveur**

 **Je pris une grande bouffer d'air et me lança :** **« Voilà sa fait maintenant trois ans que je t'aime Kidd, en faite le jour ou tu ma sauver de cette voiture. Alors veux-tu sortir avec moi ? »** **Dis-je en fixant mes mains**

 **Je stresse de plus en plus, avant qu'il me réponde**

 **« Oui crétin, je veux sortir avec toi. »** **Dit-il en relevant mon visage avec ces mains brûlantes**

 **Je sentie un énorme poids s'enlevé de mes épaules, donc la personne qu'il aimé depuis le collège c'étais moi. Mon dieu je n'arrive pas réalisé, que mon amour est réciproque. Nous nous embrassons pour donner à l'autre, tout l'amour qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre.**

 **« Je t'aime Eustass Kidd »** **dis-je en posant mon front contre le sien**

 **« Je vous aime aussi, monsieur Monkey D Luffy »** **dit-il en m'embrassant encore fois**


End file.
